Abandoned Blood
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: When Madara pushes his luck too far and started messing with the Kyuubi container with adding bloodlines..... well you can say s*** happens


"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**_ – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Prologue:**

At the end of the sealing of Kyuubi into Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko at the cost of the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato's life (her father), Uzumaki Kushina her mother disown and exile her from the Uzumaki clan. After all Naruko had the demon sealed in her minutes after her birth so she must be a demon (in Kushina's eyes). The Uzumaki clan had moved into Konoha since the destruction of Whirlpool forming a noble clan. Naruko grew up hated by many except a small percentage of Konoha's citizens, some shinobi who believed in their Yondaime's strength, and all the Shinobi clans except the Uzumaki clan. She was officially the bane of Konoha. It turned her into a quiet and scared girl.

**8 years since Kyuubi Attack**

Naruko was walking along the quite dark streets of Konoha wearing a black sweater with her hood on, black pants, and black shinobi shoes. She was on her way to her home when she was recognized by some of the villagers. As soon as she was spotted they had started to follow her. Naruko had immediately noticed this when she made a few turns so when she made the next turn she took off running into an alleyway which ended up as a dead end. Turning around she faced the villagers blocking her exit and asked a simple question.

"Why?"

"What do you mean demon" sneered a villager

"Why do you call me a demon? Why do you all beat me up all the time? What have I've done to deserve this! Why!" Naruko yelling at the end surprising some until a man came out in front of the crowd with his eyes having the faraway look and seemed devoid of life.

"You really want to know huh. It's because you are that demon that attacked 8 years ago. You are the Kyuubi no Kitsune! Those markings on your face are proof enough. That tattoo you see on your stomach is what seals you in your human form" said the man before his eyes gained its original color. He leaned to the side clutching his head as if he had a headache. Naruko looked at him in shock with tears coming down her eyes.

"Don't worry man, we know it took a lot out of you to say that" said another villager placing his hand on the villager's shoulder.

"Huh" was his only reply

"So that's why. That's why you are beating me? You're lying! It can't be true. But it makes so much sense" she said shaking her head as her hood came down to reveal her blonde hair

"You are all lying" she said fiercely as she face them as something amazing happened. Her eyes turned from blue to teal with a single small black swirl on the top left. Yellow charka came out blazing all around for a minute before it disappeared along with her eyes turning back to blue making the crowd gain their bearings

"You whore! I'll teach you to raise your voice at me" yelled the man as he ran at her and punched her in the face making her step back some to which he followed up with a kick to the stomach sending her to the floor with a yelp from her. Before she could get up he was on top of her with the other men surrounding her. He had her hands pinned down by his arms.

"Now you are going to truly suffer. You have the pleasure of having us for your first" said the man smirking with the others as she looked at them in horror.

"No, no wait stop. Not that!" she pleaded as the man smirked and started ripping off her clothing. The man now had her sweater and shirt ripped off and thrown to the side as the man was now touching her breast. The men around her had held her down while others were touching her as well.

"This is your true nature whore. This is what you like, tons of men touching you" said the man before he started to remove her pants. Due to her kicking he ripped a large spot of her pants right above her knee and made a few rip marks here and there on the pants before he fully removed them. Not even bothering with her undergarments he just straight up grabbed and ripped them off showing her privates to them.

"Stop it! No more!" shouted Naruko as the man rubbed it a little before standing up to remove his pants.

"I'll go first" said the man pulling down his pants to reveal his member as Naruko stared at his size in shock

"No! That's too big, it will never fit. You'll break me in half" shouted Naruko as the man bended down in front of her to try and put it in. Naruko felt the tip slowly and roughly start to forcedly go in but before it could any farther than that a man wearing a pure black cloak with a hood on appeared right over Naruko in front of the man who was trying to rape her nearly accomplishing it. He back handed the man off of her before an invisible force pushed all the others off and away from her. Naruko crawled on her back to see the man now in front of her with his back turned to her facing the villagers. She notices that she was still naked so she quickly grabbed what remained of her shirt next to her to try and cover her as much as she could. The man then turned around to face her as she looked into his hood only to see all black except for a pair of red eyes with black commas around it as the black commas changed into some strange shape.

"Who are you?" she asked

"My name is Uchiha Madara" said the man as he flashed threw a couple of hand seals slamming his hand into the floor. It created a red barrier around the two before it disappeared.

"What do you want?"

"I just want, what I want so don't worry your young mind on that. If it works I won't have you killed but I will take you as my slave in the future so you can bare me powerful heirs" said Madara pulling out tubes that each were filled with different color liquids and instead of the usual one point needle it had four points. Each tube was the size of Naruko's wrist to her elbow. Madara grabbed Naruko by the neck lifting her up in the air but not chocking her as a man jumped down in front of them.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing to Naruko?" said the man pulling out a kunai

"So this is the man leading the current Uchiha clan. Uchiha Fugaku" said Madara as Fugaku activated his Sharingan noticing them red barrier

"I won't repeat myself" glared Fugaku

'_What is that red barrier around them two'_ thought Fugaku

"I am one of the founders of Konoha and the founder of your clan" said Madara facing him with his strange Sharingan

"Uchiha Madara" growled Fugaku

'_How is he still alive? Could it be because of his strange Sharingan?'_ thought Fugaku

"You should be thanking me. I saved this girl from being raped by those men behind you" said Madara as Naruko tried to use her fingers to free herself from his grip with no success, not even a bulge. Fugaku turned to look at every one of the men behind him memorizing their face with the Sharingan before looking back at Madara holding Naruko in the air.

"Well where was I, oh yeah my experiment" said Madara as he used his charka to hold the tubes in the air before using his index and middle finger to hit a pressure point on her neck to make her body limb causing her to drop her shirt.

"I can't move" cried out Naruko

"That was the point so we can begin. Now this would only hurt a bit…wait I mean a lot. But I want you to know that I don't care" spoke Madara as he focused charka in Naruko making her seal appear.

"This is where that fox is. Well time to scream" said Madara as his five fingers lit up with seals on them with white charka surrounding them. Fugaku chose this minute to attack with a charka enhance punch but it didn't even put a dent in the barrier. He jumped back forming some hand seals and unleashed a fire ball at the barrier but it still did nothing. Madara had then slammed his hand onto Naruko's seal earning him a loud scream of pain from Naruko. When his hands came off her stomach it showed a chain of seals around the original seal. He then pulled his arm back again as it lit up again this time with black fames and different seals on it before he rammed it again into her seal making her scream even more. He removed it to show even more seals around his newly created one.

"There now that should make you absorb all of Kyuubi's charka by the time you are 12 sending Kyuubi free to be reviewed after some time" said Madara smirking

"So you want to kill the Kyuubi" said Fugaku

'_So I'm not Kyuubi but it's sealed in me' _thought Naruko in a hell of a lot of pain

"Of course not. Kyuubi can't be killed even by means of sealing. It would break out sooner or later. It's a Bijuu so if it is defeated or killed it would come right back. Now my true experiments" said Madara grabbing a tube full of green liquid.

"If the Kyuubi is strong and mystical as it suppose to be, then you will survive this. It contains the Mokuton bloodline which you will now have" said Madara as he stabbed the four points of the needle into Naruko's neck releasing the whole tube into her making her squirm in pain a little but it was not as bad as the new seals.

"Now this will hurt like hell. Even more than those new seals" said Madara smirking as he grabbed one tube filled with blue liquid.

"This will add a lot more charka paths to your eyes making your eyes capable for the other tubes" he said as he injected the tube into her neck. Naruko's eyes became blank before she screamed the loudest scream that guarantee that everyone in Konoha heard until she couldn't scream anymore. She was shaking a lot as blood started to come out of her eyes. Madara ignored all of this as he took a tube filled with red liquid.

"Now for this one. It contains the Uchiha bloodline. The essence of my old eyes" said Madara stabbing it into her neck not paying attention to the large amount of charka building up within Naruko's eyes and her seal on her stomach. He finished injecting the liquid Naruko exploded with a large amount of blue charka blowing Madara back. She fell onto her knees as her eyes and seal glow white. Soon within in her eyes changed. Her eyes became teal with a small black swirl on the top left (Uzumaki bloodline) and then red with one black comma (Uchiha Bloodline). It kept on switching between the bloodlines before they returned to their original blue with her passing out.

"Oh that was shocking. It seems like it was a success. I guess I'll take my leave now but first" he started before his Mag. Sharingan came on and the villagers were burned to ashes by black flames.

"Well that's all for now and don't think I don't know of your little plan. It won't work unless you go to the extreme" he smirked as he looked at him in shock

"I'm listening" he said


End file.
